A Night Off
by summoner2100
Summary: The Sanctuary team take a well deserved night off. Although, for one of them, it doesn't go as they had planned..


**This is a one shot story from a prompt given to me by Arones. Also a big thanks to her for beta reading this.**

**Hope you enjoy..**

* * *

Helen struggled with the zipper to her dress—a long red number that she didn't wear often—as she stood in front of the antique dresser. Her face furrowed into a scowl as she tried to move the offending piece of metal. She heard a scuffling sound down the hall and looked up, still holding her arms behind her, as William entered the room. He was dressed up nice with black dress pants and a new dark blue shirt, opened at the top button. "Aahh, perfect timing." She stated abruptly as the corner of her mouth rose into a smile. "Could you give me hand with this?" Turning, she held her back to William so he could see the problem. He gave a small nod and moved over to stand beside her.

Placing his hand on the small of her back he held the material of the dress and the clasp. Giving it a sharp tug upwards he managed to free it from the fabric it was stuck on. After that, it slid to the top of the dress with ease. Will released the cloth and stood back as the woman turned around to face him with a look of thanks in her eyes.

"Wow, you look amazing, Magnus." His eyes glanced down the red dress that clung tightly to Helen's figure as she turned back to the dresser. "Thank you, dear William." She muttered before picking up a stick of lipstick, twisting it open, and applying it to her lips. It was a slightly darker shade of red than the dress, but she liked it. When she was done, she put the cap back on and placed it back down onto the dresser. She would tidy it up in the morning. "Where is everyone else?" She asked as she stood back up, brushing down her dress with her hands ensuring that it was clean of dust and invisible wrinkles.

"They're waiting for us in the lobby." Will mentioned, nodding his head in the direction of the doorway.

"We'd better not keep them waiting much longer then." Magnus replied smiling as she reached over to grab a small bag from the chair to the side of the room. Pausing for a moment as she gripped the handles, she reached over and picked up the lipstick, tucking it inside the inner pocket of the bag then turned back towards the door.

"After you." William gestured as the woman nodded and stepped past him towards the doorway. He followed her out and they made their way to the others.

From the bedroom it didn't take long to reach the lobby of the Sanctuary. They entered the large, well adorned, area and she saw the others by the door. Henry was standing staring at a tablet—a familiar sight—and it made Helen smirk and shake her head in amusement. Off to the side, Kate, Abby and Erika were engrossed in conversation. Behind Henry she noticed her loyal butler standing beside the door, just waiting.

They all looked up as they saw the two approaching—all except Henry—who was still engrossed in the tablet. Will walked over to Abby and putting an arm around her waist, planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled back and said hello. "You look fantastic, Magnus." Erika told her as she walked over to stand by Henry. "Doesn't she, Henry?"

He didn't look up and just muttered "Yeah, you look great." Erika pushed the tablet into his chest and repeated the question. Henry looked up at her, then at Magnus and his jaw dropped a little "Whoa, Doc. You look amazing."

Erika put a hand to his chin and turned his face towards her. "Not too enthusiastic, Henry." She stated to his nervous swallowing.

"Uhh, but not as good as my lady here." He added quickly looking over the knee length skirt and blouse that his girlfriend had on before leaning in to plant a kiss to her lips.

"Nice save." Erika told him as they finished the kiss. Henry's face lit up in a playful smile as Helen moved over to Kate. She wore a variation on her usual, except this time the pants were black leather, with a dress top and jacket. "Glad you could make it." She looked around uncertain. "I thought Garris was joining us tonight?"

Kate's face almost dropped into a pout as she replied, "He had something going on. Said he would try and meet us later."

Helen smiled back at her which made her smile back. "I'm sure he'll make it."

"Ok, shall we go?" Will asked as he held Abby around the waist with one arm, his free one resting in the pocket of his trousers. Everybody looked around as if waiting for something to happen. "I'll take that as a yes." Will continued as Abby and he made for the door.

Magnus stopped beside Biggie as she walked to the door. "You know, you can come with us. It is an abnormal bar. You won't have to hide." She smiled up at him and took his large hands in hers as she said it.

He grunted as he spoke, something she loved to hear. "It's fine. I have something to take care of anyway." He let go of her hands slowly and moved to stand beside the door, holding it for her. She walked over and stood at the doorframe, looking up at him once more before she stepped over the threshold. Biggie pushed the wood shut behind her and she walked across the cobblestone path to the others.

It was a nice night so the group decided to walk the short distance to the bar. As they approached they saw the line of humans and abnormals that stretched to the block next door. The group looked depressed and Henry muttered, "Doesn't look like were gonna get in for a while." To which the others nodded their agreements. As she walked beside them Helen didn't say anything, but a smirk crossed her face.

They stepped up to the curb by the club after doing a quick dash across the road, and narrowly avoided the car that came careening around the corner. The others had begun walking past the entrance before Helen stopped and stood by the bouncer. The rest of them turned and waited in puzzlement as Magnus began talking with him

"Name." He the large man stated firmly not looking up from his clipboard.

"Helen Magnus." Came the reply from the woman standing before him and he looked up from the paper. A strange look crossed the man's face and Henry whispered a bet to Will that something bad was about to happen. Instead the man smiled and grabbed Magnus in an embrace lifting her off the ground. The others looked worried, but unsure what to do. Helen let out a small laugh "It's nice to see you to, Greg. Now do you think you could put me down?"

Greg looked puzzled for a minute then lowered her to the ground. "So good to see you. Here. Come in." He said grabbing hold of the velvet rope and pulling it aside to allow Magnus to pass. Will and Henry gave each other a look of disbelief as they walked to the rope which the bouncer lowered in front of them.

Helen tapped him on the shoulder, "They're with me, Greg."

The large bouncer nodded his understanding to her and pulled the rope back to let the rest of them pass into the club. As they walked down the stair well, lights dimming as they went, Will asked, "You really know everyone, don't you?"

The woman simply smiled and stated. "He's an old patient of mine."

"Yeah, who isn't?" He muttered to no one in particular.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way past the crowds of people. Henry and Will pulled Erika and Abby towards them on several occasions as they approached the bar. It was necessary to avoid colliding with someone. At the counter, they manoeuvred their way into a gap—that was barely able to fit them—and ordered drinks. The tender, or bar gorilla as Will noted because that's what he looked like, flipped a few bottles around in the air and poured the cocktails into the glasses for the woman. Then picked up two clean glasses from the tray and slipped them under the tap as he let the beer slide into them. As he placed the drinks on the damp wood, Abby tapped Will on the shoulder and pointed out a table out a table over the loud music and they moved quickly—almost knocking people over—to hold the table for the others. They slid into the bench seat almost spilling the glasses that were filled to the brim.

Henry slid into the seat beside Will and sipped the top of his beer before placing it down in front of him. Before she could sit down, Magnus caught Kate by the arm and leaned in to whisper to her over the loud music. She listened, then turned and nodded to Magnus. Placing her glass down on the table she passed her bag to Henry, then kissed him on the cheek. Magnus and Kate waved their hands at Abby and Erika to come with them before they made their way into the dance floor. Abby stood up from the bench seat. Will looked up with a puzzled look as she leaned in towards him and whispered, "Sorry, this is one for the girls." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and slid out of the booth to follow the two women who were already on the dance floor. Erika grabbed Henry by the back of the neck and pushed her lips onto his and then jumped up to join the other girls.

Henry and Will glanced between each other and the girls as they watched them dancing together on the dance floor. Abby and Kate held their hands up in the air as they moved their bodies around to the music. Magnus and Erika, on the other hand, danced a little slower with more restraint—probably due to the British upbringing—but still looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Did we just get left holding the bags?" Will almost yelled to Henry over the sound of the music that was pumping through the club.

"I think we may have been." He shouted back with a look of dismay as he lifted his beer to his lips and took a drink.

A glimmer of an idea appeared on Will's face as he watched Henry drink. "You know." He started in as he slid his way to the other end of the booth and the exit. "Only one of us actually has to stay with the bags." He said it quite softly, hoping Henry wouldn't hear over the music. He was just about out of the booth when Henry pointed a finger at him. "Dude. Don't you even think about it." Wondering how he even heard him say it in the first place, Will sat back down. It must have shown on his face because Henry spoke up as he slid back over. "Yeah, Dude. Hap-hearing."

A look of contempt filled Will's features as he smiled and downed another gulp of beer. "So how are we going to sort this fairly then?"

"How about we go for ten minutes each, then we swap?" Henry suggested, glancing back over to Erika who was being eyed up by someone on the dance floor. The anger started to show on his face.

"Sounds fair. How do we decide? Rock paper scissors?"

"Deal." The two men turned to face each other and Will looked into Henry's eyes trying to get a read on him as they each made a fist. Moving their hands up and down in the air three times they revealed their choice. Henry left his in place choosing rock. At the same time, Will opened his palm out flat: paper. Henry dropped his head to his chest, disappointed. "Fine go. Ten minutes."

Will smiled as he slid out of the booth. He knew Henry would choose that. He always did. _Good old predictable Henry,_ he thought to himself as me made his way to Abby on the dance floor and asked Kate if he could interrupt. Kate obliged and turned away grabbing Magnus by the hands and trying to get her to loosen up as she pulled both of their hands above their heads and grinded their hips together.

Henry watched and counted the minutes as he drank through his beer. Downing the last of it he looked at his watch to realise an hour had passed since Will had left. He started scowling across the dance floor from the booth—not that Will could see—but it helped him. As he watched, Henry began racking his brains for all the ways he would get him back for this. His eyes gleamed at the ideas as he grabbed Will's beer and began to throw that back as the music changed to a new song.

The minutes ticked past as Henry observed Will and the others moving around the dance floor. As he stared into the crowd—wishing he was out there—he threw back what was left of Will's beer. He set it down and gave it a quick push, sliding the glass into the middle of the table. As it stopped a girl approached and began to pick up the empty pints. "Get left behind?" She asked as her fingers grasped the dirty glasses. Henry gave a solemn nod, his eyes not moving from the dance floor and the sight of girlfriend having fun. "Yeah, a lot of that happens around here. Can I get you another drink?"

Henry looked up away from the moving mass of people and up at the girl standing beside the table. He thought a minute before he answered, then replied, "Sure. I'll take another beer." She nodded and was about to walk away when Henry shouted at her. "Actually, make it two." The girl nodded her understanding and began to make her way between the throngs of people between her and the bar.

As he was talking, he hadn't noticed Erika move away from the crowd and return to the table. She looked out of breath as she slid into the booth beside him. "I'm sorry that you got left here, darling." she whispered near his ear. As she pulled back he saw a look of softness and caring. He loved that look. She was angled sideways toward him, but he slipped his hands around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. They were soft and tasted a little of strawberries. He pulled back and finished up with another peck.

"It's fine. As long as you're having fun." He told her keeping his hands around her waist. She shifted her position slightly and relaxed into Henry's shoulder. He leaned back against the leather of the bench and shifted his arm to pull over her shoulder. They sat there, relaxed into each other, and looked as the people move around as the coloured lights of the club danced around them.

As they saw their friends on the floor, the current song finished and a dance track began to blare over the club speakers. In the centre of the room Kate stopped in her tracks as the biggest smile crossed her face and she waved enthusiastically towards Erika calling her over to where she was standing. She twisted her head to look up at Henry who smiled and moved his arm to let her go. A quick peck on the cheek and she jumped up and made her way to Kate.

Henry watched as she made her way over and his smile turned into a scowl as he noticed Will looking in his direction. Sitting straight up he motioned emphatically to him to get back here. Will held his hands to his ears as if to say he couldn't hear, despite the very obvious hand gestures.

Seeing this, Abby turned back to Will. Henry could see them talking from his vantage point—it was too far away to hear—especially with the music. He watched as Will's face turned from a happy smile to look of being beaten down as Abby gestured between Henry's table and hitting Will in the chest. Henry found this amusing to watch. He quickly dropped the smile as Will began walking over. Trying not to show too much satisfaction at the situation he put on a frown as beaten down man reached the table. "Ok, you're turn on the floor." He muttered begrudgingly as he slid into the booth.

Henry didn't hesitate and jumped up out of the booth. He darted across to Erika on the dance floor, almost bowling over another couple, but narrowly avoiding as he ran up and grabbed his girlfriend. The song finished almost as soon as they had started dancing and merged into a slow number. Without missing a beat, he grabbed Erika by the waist and they slid around the other couples doing the same thing. Magnus was about to walk back to the table when a young man approached and offered to dance. She glanced over him. He was dressed smartly. Thick black hair was styled up and cut short. She smiled back at him and took his hand. He pulled her in sharply and they began to sway to the music.

As Magnus was swept away, Kate turned to Abby and grabbed her by the hands. Abby looked nervous and unsure. Kate just smiled and held her hands as they swayed back and forth to the music standing just under arm's length from each other.

Over at the table, a girl approached carrying the beers that Henry had ordered. She looked around, then back at Will. "Where's the guy that was here before?" She asked unsure. Will raised his head upwards towards Henry slow dancing with Erika. The girl looked over and smiled before she turned back to the table. "Good for him. Do you still want these?" She directed at Will and placed the two beers on the table. He nodded and the girl turned to make her way back to the bar.

Pulling one of the beers towards him he started to gulp it down as he watched the dance floor. Depressed that he was no longer out there, he finished the first beer and picked up the second. As he did so the song stopped and the DJ came over the mic. "Hey, ladies, gents, and other species. Sorry, but that was the last song. As the saying goes, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

Henry turned his head in a quick movement to look over at Will who happened to be looking in his direction and smiling. The smile vanished as he felt the heat from Henry' gaze bearing down on him. He knew he was going to pay for this. The other patrons had begun to file out as the crew returned to the table. Henry didn't say a word as Erika picked up her bag, but turned his back to Will as they started to walk out. He felt someone move next to him and turned to see Abby there. Sliding his hand around her shoulder they started to follow Henry and Erika. _I'm going to pay for this._ Will thought as they walked out of the club.


End file.
